


Dana's Decision

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Medium Length, Pre-X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-20
Updated: 2003-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: What decision will Dana make? Mulder, medical school or the FBI?





	Dana's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Dana's Decision

## Dana's Decision

### by Jenna

TITLE: Dana's Decision 

AUTHOR: Jenna (aka XFMnS4Ever) 
    
    
    FEEDBACK:                     Of course! I'm starving for feedback!
                                  
    
    SPOILERS:                     The Pilot
    
    CLASSIFICATION:               PRE-XF, MSR
    
    RATING:                       G
    
    DISCLAIMER:                   Uh...no unfortunately. All said-below
                                  Characters belong to Chris Carter,
                                  1013 and 20th Century Fox...the
                                  lucky bums. 
    
    ARCHIVING:                    Yes....Please!
    
    SUMMARY:                      What decision will Dana make?
                                  Mulder, medical school or the FBI?
    
    AUTHOR'S NOTES:               This story was written in response to a General
                                  Challenge posted at the MSR Preservation Yahoo 
                                  Groups Board by Kelly, the moderator.  The 
    story
                                  was to be about Scully having a romantic 
                                  relationship with Mulder before and/or during 
                                  deciding which way to go, medical school or the
                                  FBI.  Here's my little piece for this 
    challenge. 
                                  Hope ya'll like this one!  * _GRIN_ *
    
                                  A great big huge smacking thank you to my
                                  wonderful beta on this one, KarenRose.  Girl,
                                  you are one in a million.  Thanks!
    

* * *

May 26, 1988   
12:15 a.m.  
Dana Scully's Apartment 

Scully walked into her cramped, but neatly kept apartment. She had just finished her last medical cadaver testing for the year and was thankful that classes were out for the summer. She looked forward to spending time with her family on the coast for vacation. Sitting her purse and keys down on the table beside the door, she and started sifting through the day's mail noting that it was the usual stuff, all junk and bills. She came to two envelopes in the back of the stack, neither of which she had seen ever seen before. They both looked rather official, and peaked her curiosity. She sat down on the small settee in the living room and slowly ripped open the first envelope. As she read, she was pleasantly surprised that one of her current professors had nominated her to go to Oxford for the summer to study and that she had been chosen. <Well, it sounds like fun, but who can afford to go? Certainly not me, she thought.> As it was, she could barely afford to squeak by on with what little help she received from her parents and the pathology clerk job she had at the hospital while going to medical school. She laid down the envelope and picked up the second one. When she unfolded the letter, she quickly noticed an FBI letter-mark in the middle of the paper <What on earth could the FBI want with me?> It seemed as if the FBI had seen her current potential and wanted her to join before she even finished medical school. Her mind began to race with various thoughts. She was surprised they wanted to even consider her for a career in the FBI. The idea was foreign to her. Her parents hadn't wanted her to do anything but become a medical doctor. Hell, for that matter, neither had she, or at least until * _this letter_ * had arrived today. The more she thought about it, the better the idea seemed to her. She finally realized she had so many decisions to make. Scully wondered if her parents would even understand her reasons for considering a career in the FBI as a possibility? What kind of career could she have? What kind of people would she meet along the way? She didn't know yet, but she knew she had to talk to her sister and took the chance that Missy would still be awake. 

* * *

May 26, 1988  
12:35 a.m.  
Melissa Scully's Apartment 

She quickly was awakened by the telephone ringing by her bedside and wondered who could be calling her at this time of night. She answered groggily on the third ring. "Hello." 

"Hi Missy, it's me." "Did I wake you?" 

"No, I was already awake...well, somewhat awake." 

"Listen, I am sorry to call so late, but I really need to talk to you...now, if possible." 

"Nothing's wrong with anyone is there?" she said, her voice laced with panic. 

"No, calm down! Everyone is fine. I just got something in the mail I need to discuss with you. Can I come over? Please? It is really important." 

"Yes, come on over. I'll put a pot of coffee on for us." 

"Thanks Missy, I knew I could count on you. I'll be there in a few minutes." 

She hung up the phone and staggered out to the kitchen to start the coffee pot brewing before Dana arrived. Missy leaned briefly against the kitchen counter to contemplate Dana's somewhat cryptic phone call. She wondered what in the world Dana could want at this time of the late evening. A light shining in her window from the lights of an oncoming vehicle caused her to blink, shaking her from her thoughts. Once the task of the coffee pot was complete, she went to change out of her pajamas and into some clothes. After a few moments, she heard a soft knock on the door. She opened the door and allowed Dana to enter the apartment. "Come on in Dana. Let's go to the kitchen. I fixed that pot of coffee." 

Dana followed her into the kitchen and took a seat the table. Missy noticed she was holding an envelope in her hands and finally spoke. "So, what is going on Dana?" Dana handed her the envelope about the Oxford nomination to study there for the summer first. As Missy read the letter to herself, she suddenly smiled at her sister. "Wow! This sounds terrific, Dana. What's not to consider?" 

"Well, that's what I thought until I read about how much money I would you need to go. And then, I opened this," she said, handing Missy the next envelope. 

"Who is this from?" 

"Just read it and you will see." 

Missy quickly opened and skimmed the letter with widened eyes. "Dana, no wonder you wanted to talk to me now. So what are you going to do?" 

"I am not sure," she sighed quietly. On the one hand, I think it would be a terrific experience to go to Oxford during the summer, but on the other hand, I really cannot afford to, and I know Mom and Dad cannot help financially right now. As far as the letter from the FBI, I am not sure. I do know Dad would hit the roof if he thought I was going to quit medical school. He just would not understand Missy," she said frowning. What would you do?" 

Missy sat quietly and sipped on her coffee listening to her sister try rationalize her thoughts, until Dana had asked her what she would do. "I am not sure either Dana. I do know the experience at Oxford would be a great one for you. I think mom and dad would think so too. Plus it would give you some time to think over the FBI thing. They are not really expecting an answer until the beginning of the school year anyway and mom and dad would not have to know about the letter from the FBI just yet." 

"That's true," she said with a slight smile mulling over the pros and cons of both options. 

"I think I am going to talk with mom and dad and see what they think about the Oxford Summer Study Program and talk with a loan officer at school. They offered me a small scholarship, but it will not be enough to cover it all; however, it is a start." Dana drank the last of her coffee and stood up to leave. "Going so soon?", Missy asked. 

"Yes, I feel bad enough for waking you up." Missy stood up from her chair and she and her sister walked to the door embracing one another telling each other good night and that they would talk tomorrow. She softly closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door, wondering what her mom and dad would think of Dana going into the FBI? Of course, she was not entirely sure that they would even go for Dana traveling half way around the world to Oxford alone. Granted, at least that would enhance her sister's medical training, and she knew her parents would see it that way. Once they found out about it, of course. She was not going to be the one to tell them. That would be Dana's decision. She quickly went back to her bedroom, changed back into her pajamas and laid down to try to sleep again, but sleep eluded her. She was too excited for her sister, no matter what Dana would choose to do. 

* * *

May 26, 1986  
7:30 a.m.  
Dana Scully's Apartment 

The alarm went off with a blaring sound waking her from a deep sleep. She punched the snooze button, but felt something or someone tugging at the sheets. 

"Time to get up sleepy head." 

She covered her head to shield the bright sun shining in through her windows. 

"Mom, what in the world are you doing here at 7:30 in the morning?" 

"Remember? We said we were going to get an early start to the beach vacation house. I figured you could use some help getting your stuff together since you just got finished with your classes yesterday.", she said sitting down on the bed. 

"Okay, I appreciate it. I haven't had a chance to get anything together yet. Besides that, I hope Dad is with you. I need to talk to you both about something very important I received yesterday in the mail." 

"Yes sweetie, your dad is here too. He came to help in case you had anything heavy to load onto the truck to take with you." 

"Just give me a few minutes to take a quick shower and I will be out." 

"Take your time. We are in no rush. As long as we can be gone by 10:00 that will do." 

Dana stood under the shower a little longer than she had planned, but she figured it was due to her nerves about talking to them about the letter from Oxford. She was not sure that they would think. A few minutes later dressed in a comfortable and casual outfit, she stepped out of the bedroom to her father standing at the kitchen bar eating a bagel. She reached up to peck his cool cheek. "Morning Ahab." 

"Morning Starbuck. How are you doing today? Mom says you have something important to talk to us about?" 

"Yes, I do. Where is mom?" 

"She said she would be back in a few minutes. She was going down stairs and across the street to that deli to bring back some biscuits and ham for breakfast." 

"Oh, she didn't have to do that." 

"I know and I told her so, but you know your mother Starbuck. She just has to keep moving." 

"Yeah, I understand," she said with an infectious grin. 

A few moments passed and her mother returned with two bags full of hot goodies and orange juice. They all sat at the kitchen table and ate in silence. Once they were all finished, Dana finally spoke up. "Well, I got this in the mail yesterday and I want to know what both of you think." 

Her parents read the letter side-by-side with an expression of very proud parents. "Sweetheart, this is terrific! Why didn't you call us last night?" 

"Mom, I did not get home from my cadaver testing until almost 1:00 this morning. I did not want to wake you and dad." 

"Nevertheless, this is a good opportunity for you Starbuck...and I, for one, think you should take it." 

"But dad, you know I can't afford it right now." 

Margaret and Bill looked at each other knowing they had to give Dana a chance to experience this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. "Sweetie, your dad and I won't take no for an answer. We will help you with the costs. We have saved back a little money for Bill and Tara getting started and I am sure that they would love for you to be able to do this too. Besides, it's only once that you would get this chance and I, like your father, think you should take it too." 

"Ahab?" 

"I agree, call them today and set up the arrangements. We can always do our family vacation next year with all of us together. However, I can say it won't be the same without you Starbuck." 

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad.", she said hugging them both tightly. 

They helped her pack everything she would need to take with her to Oxford and made arrangements to pick up her mail for the duration of the summer. A short time later after many hugs and kisses and promises to call one another, they left. 

Dana stood in the middle of her apartment floor with various sizes of bags all around her. She realized she had so many things to get done before she left. She called Missy to tell her how things had went, but didn't tell her that she hadn't told her parents about the letter from the FBI just yet. 

* * *

June 8, 1986  
Baltimore/Washington International Airport 9:30 a.m. 

"Do you have enough money Starbuck?" 

"Of course I do, Dad." 

She stood in the midst of the Scully clan with the exception of Bill, who had been shipped out for a two month tour. She had talked to him on the phone the night before and he had told her the money was being used for a good cause and he was very proud of her. She had told him she loved him and said she would see him in a few months. 

She hugged everyone tightly and told them she loved them. As she boarded the plane that would take her across the ocean a world away from her family, she realized what an adventure this was going to be. She had no one telling her what she could and couldn't do. She wondered if she would meet any cute guys while over there studying. Missy had told her to be careful and she rolled her eyes as if Missy had grown a third eye. 

* * *

June 22, 1986  
London's Heathrow Airport   
British Airlines, Flight 1013  
6:30 p.m. 

She had been sitting in her seat reading a book when the captain came over the speaker and announced that the were about to make their descent. She looked down at her watch and realized that time had flown; she was already here. She fastened the seat belt and gripped the seat. She had always hated flying, specially when there was turbulence, which was usually quite often. However much to her delight the plane glided in and landed very smoothly. Shortly after, they were allowed to exit the plane and go to the terminal. She went directly to the baggage claim and retrieved her bags. Turning to leave, she ran into a group of people, who were huddled that were about her age. "Hello, my name is Dana. Could someone give me the time please?" "It is 6:30 p.m.", answered a man standing with the group. 

"Thanks, I appreciate it." 

She walked to the front of the terminal to hail a taxi to Oxford. 

* * *

June 3, 1986  
Oxford University  
9:00 p.m. 

Once she arrived, she was introduced to the dean, and settled into her new living quarters for the duration of her stay. She made her way downstairs to pick up her schedule of summer classes. According to the schedule she was given, she was allowed a little free time in the evenings before curfew. She stepped out into the crowded hall to go get the books she would need for her classes for the first nine weeks. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into a man and sent papers scattering into various directions. A very nice looking man, she added to herself. <He has the most gorgeous hazel eyes I have ever seen.> "Uh...excuse me. Let me help you with that," she said as she bent down to help him retrieve the papers, only to collide with his forehead. "Sorry," she said with a small grin on her face. She stood up offering her hand to him. "Let's start over. Hello, my name Dana. And you would be?" 

"Fox," he said rubbing his slightly red, bumped forehead. 

"Fox?", she asked smiling slightly to herself. "Uh...nice name." 

"Yeah, well, we won't go into that," he grinned back at her. 

"So did you get chosen to do the summer program also?" 

"No this is where I go to school full-time. I volunteered to help out during the summer classes. Where are you from?" 

"I live near Washington, DC and attend University of Maryland. You?" 

"I live here most of the time, well at least until I get done with school, which will be in a year or two. I am studying psychology. What is your major?" 

"I am in medical school," finally picking up the last of the papers, handing them back to him. 

"Ah...so what specialty are you choosing...or have you decided yet?" 

"Not sure, but it will probably be pediatrics. I love children." 

"That's great. Hey listen I have to run now, but maybe we can have lunch or dinner some time...my treat. Here's my card. You can reach me here at these numbers." 

"Thanks I'd like that. See you around. Bye." 

She continued down the hall, hearing one of the girls behind her calling her name. "Hey, does anyone know a Dana Scully?" 

She spoke out above the noisy crowd of people, "Yes, why?", wondering who could want to know. She didn't know anyone here at Oxford, yet at least. Well, unless she counted Mulder. 

"Hi, I am your roommate for the next three months. My name is Elaine," she said grasping Dana's hand in a handshake. 

"Nice to meet you Elaine. I am going to find the bookstore...do you want to come?" 

"Sure, that's where I was headed to now. I just finished getting everything organized in our room on my side. When we get back I can help you do the same." 

Once they had gotten their books and walked back to the room they had learned they had a lot in common. Most of their scheduled classes were the same and they both had fairly big families that were all close in age. Dana knew she would be life-long friends with Elaine. As Elaine helped her unpack her clothing and hang it up in the closet, there was a knock at the door. "Now who in the world could that be? We haven't even been here long enough to meet very many other people." Elaine went to the door and swung it open, and a small gasp emitted from her lips at the gorgeous man standing before her. 

"Hello, I am sorry to disturb you, but I need to know if Dana is free right now?" Elaine stepped back away from the door with a smile on her face and Dana walked into the room. 

"Oh hello again. Yes, I'm free. What did you need?" 

"Well, it seems as though there has been a mix-up in some of your schedule and they sent me to retrieve both you and the schedule to have it fixed. Can you come with me?" 

"Sure, let me just grab my sweater. Hey Elaine, I will be back shortly. I am just going to fix my schedule and hopefully they won't change any of our classes away from each other." 

"Take your time Dana; I'm not going anywhere," she said, smiling knowingly and winking to her new best friend, who was going out the door. 

There was a light misty rain falling outside the dorms as they walked to the registration building. He told her of his bad family life back home in the states. She told him of her family as quickly as she could in their short time left on their walk to the registration building. As he spoke of his family, she felt such a connection to him. It was almost as if they had been soul mates in another life, but she didn't believe in that stuff. She huddled down into her sweater, as it was a bit chillier than she was accustomed to this time of year living in the states. 

"You cold?" 

"A little. I'm not used to this cooler weather here." 

He shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. 

"Thank you," she smiled sheepishly. 

"You're welcome. Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure." 

He stopped her, stared down into her eyes and softly spoke. "Which parent did you get those beautiful blue eyes from?" She was dumbfounded and couldn't speak. Finally, after staring for a few seconds she quietly stated, "my mother." 

"When you get back to her, tell her I said thank you for sending a very beautiful angel my way." She was dumbfounded again. They had just met not 2 hours before and here he was telling her she was beautiful. Of course, it made her feel wonderful. She had never gotten so much praise and attention from any man. Well, unless you counted those in her immediate family, but that didn't count. All she could say was, "I will," as she smiled. 

He turned and started walking again. They finally reached the registration building and took care of the impending schedule problem. He walked her back to the dorm and asked her to go out the next free time she had. He told her he knew of a terrific restaurant near the university he frequented, and wanted to take her there. She accepted his offer to be picked up at 7:00 p.m. the next evening and turned to go in the door to her room. Suddenly and on an impulse, she turned and quickly pecked him on the lips. He appeared stunned. She said goodnight and shut the door firmly behind her. 

"Well...spill! What happened?" 

"He asked me out to dinner tomorrow night and I said yes!" 

"Good grief girl, you've only been here a few hours and you have one crowing over you already. I'm jealous," Elaine said jokingly. "Wonder if he has a brother?" 

"No, unfortunately for you," she grinned. Her mood turned suddenly as she spoke. "He told me he had a sister, but she has been missing for many years and no one knew what happened to her. I felt really sorry for him. He seemed very sad." 

"Poor guy. Well, you're just what he needs. Oh by the way, they didn't mess up our classes together did they?" 

Surprisingly enough, they found they now had all of their classes together the first nine weeks. They were too excited about all the upcoming events to sleep so they sat and talked to each other for quite some time before finally succumbing to sleep. 

* * *

June 4, 1986  
Oxford University  
7:10 p.m. 

"I knew it! I knew he wouldn't show!" Elaine could sense the disappointment in Dana's voice. "Maybe he is just running behind. You know how some people are." Suddenly there was a slight knock on the door. Dana went to the door and opened it to see the most gorgeous creature she had seen in her lifetime. He was dressed in black dress pants, a blue button-down collar shirt, and dark blue tie with suit jacket that brought out the green in his eyes. His hair was spiked up, but there was one stubborn curl that refused to cooperate. "Hello Dana. You look amazing! I am sorry I'm late. I got held up in one of our classes this evening helping out. If you are ready we can still make the reservations on time." He pulled his hand from behind his back handing her the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. "These are for you," he said with a small smile. 

"Thank you...and yes I am ready, let me get my wrap." She had taken some time this morning to go to Harrods and use the credit card Ahab had given her for special purchases. She figured this was a special purchase as it was something she definitely needed. She had spent more than she intended to on the cocktail dress, but Elaine said it brought out the blue in her eyes. She had also borrowed some jewelry from Elaine to wear with the dress. She had spent her day off getting prepared for the night out. She had went and had her hair and make-up professionally done at one of the salons close by. She wanted to look special for him tonight. She could tell by the look in his eyes that she had done just that. He appeared to be ready to swallow her up before they could even get out the door. 

* * *

June 4, 1986  
Gespachos Tavern   
7:30 p.m. 

"Well, I think we made it in time for the reservations. Let's go in and see." He allowed her to go ahead and placed his hand in the small of her back to guide her to the door. Once inside, he spoke to the man at the front of the restaurant. "Mulder, reservations for two." 

"Ah...yes, Mr. Mulder. Right this way. We have saved the best seat in the house for you and your guest tonight." 

"Thank you Sven," he said as he pulled out the chair for Dana to sit in. 

"The waiter will be with you shortly Mr. Mulder." 

A few moments passed and the waiter finally arrived with a wine list. "Bring me the best in the house." "But sir, don't you want to look at the list." 

"I don't have to. I want the best in the house for this lady tonight." 

"Fox, it's okay. I really don't drink." 

"Nonsense. Tonight is special. I insist. It's the only time I will ask you, I promise." 

"Well, okay," she said very doubtfully. The waiter returned in 5 minutes carrying two wine glasses and his best bottle of wine. He waited to determine if Mr. Mulder found the wine satisfactory enough to keep. 

"Terrific stuff here. We'll keep it. I am ready to order if you are Dana." 

"I am not really sure what I want." 

"Would you like what I am having." 

"Sure, you can order for me. I trust you," she said grinning. 

There was fantastic conversation between the two of them throughout the course of the meal. They flirted with each other all evening long. Once outside the restaurant, neither of them wanted the night to end and he asked her to walk along the river with him. They hailed a cab and went to the bridge to start their walk back to the university. They talked in great detail to each other about what they wanted out of life, most of the time it being the same things. Once they reached her door of the dorm, he sighed out loud, stating he wished he could spend more time with her this evening, but he had an early class and, so did she. As she turned to go into the room, he grabbed her gently by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He leaned in softly, waiting for her to give him a signal that he was forbidden to do what he had in mind, but she gave none. When he finally touched his lips to hers, there was a slight increase in pressure. He then gained access into her mouth, grazing the top of her teeth and dueling her tongue with his own. The kiss increased in intensity and finally, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against her own. "I better get out of here or I will never want to leave. So I guess this means I can see you again?" 

"Of course Fox, I had a wonderful evening. Thank you again." She turned and entered the room with a smile on her face, hoping her roommate was awake to hear the details of the night, only to know she couldn't be disappointed. Elaine sat up in her bed waiting to hear all about her night. 

* * *

Oxford University / United States (Washington, DC) 

Time had flown by for the two of them and it was time for her to leave. She and Fox had spent much of their free time together planning trips and outings during their three months together. She found out she was pregnant the last week there, but never told him, because she was frightened. They were both young, and had no business raising a child at the time. He had told her he had fallen in love with her and wanted to marry her, but they both knew they needed to finish school first. He was so devastated the day she told him she had to go back to Maryland to finish her medical school degree. Fox had tried to get her to stay and finish school at Oxford, but she said she missed her family. He had tried to understand, but couldn't as he wasn't close with his parents at all and had strained relations with them. They had said hateful things to each other and argued about her leaving him and going back home...so much so that she told him she never wanted to see him again. She packed her things and hailed a cab to the airport. This had hurt him tremendously. For the next few weeks after she left, he had tried to go on as if nothing had happened. He had spent his time diving into his classes and doing his school work and had even went out a couple of times with a woman named Phoebe. She seemed nice enough and he had more than a friendly relationship with her, but she wasn't Dana. After about a year and a half, Phoebe had hurt him too...telling him she never loved him and had only used him...making fun of him in front of his friends. At this point, he had sworn off woman. He was only trying to get through school. Once he had finished, he had a job waiting for him in the FBI in the Violence Crimes Unit. They asked for him straight out of Oxford and he took the job without hesitation. Once there, he discovered the X-Files with the help of his partner, Diana. He thought maybe he could find his sister through the X-Files Unit and requested a transfer, which was granted. He soon forgot about Dana and Phoebe, diving headlong into his work. He was called "Spooky" by everyone inside the bureau, but he didn't care. Anything he could do to find his sister would make it worthwhile. 

* * *

September 10, 1993  
FBI - Hoover Building - X-Files Basement Office 9:00 a.m. 

He heard someone tapping lightly on the door. "Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted." She entered the room and he turned his head around to face her. 

"Fox? How have you been?" 

"Fine, and to what do I owe this great pleasure?", he said with slight disgust in his voice. 

She could tell he had been hurt. She softly spoke. "I was assigned to work with you. Didn't you know? I work for the FBI now." 

"And your parent's didn't have a fit about that?", he asked chuckling. Dana, we both know this will never work. Now, we just have to let them know it." 

"Call me Scully. I haven't used the name 'Dana' in years...since I left Oxford, actually." 

"Good, because no one calls me 'Fox' anymore either...call me Mulder." 

"Okay...Mulder. So do you think we can try to make this work?" 

"I guess I have no choice in the matter, do I? " 

She lowered her head and sucked in a deep breath to gain her courage. "Mulder, let's start over please? I need you to forgive me. I have something to show you." 

"What?" She dug into her purse and pulled out a small picture of a little girl with copper-colored hair and the biggest blue eyes. "This is my daughter, Katilyn." He looks at me as if I have just shattered his heart into a million pieces. 

"Who's the lucky man?", he asked disgustedly. 

"You were, Fox," she said quietly as she hung her head in shame at what she had just revealed. Now she knew he could never forgive her for leaving him and taking their child away. 

"You mean you were pregnant when you left?", he asked incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me Dana? I loved you! I would have done anything for you and for * _our_ * daughter!", he said turning away with a hurtful expression. 

"I know Fox, but I couldn't make you give up your schooling at Oxford. You were brilliant and I knew you would succeed at anything you wanted to do. I couldn't tie you down like that and Kati and I have done just fine on our own," she stammered on. 

He stood there holding her picture in deep melancholy, because he knew Dana was right, but he was still angry at her. "Dana, does she even know I am her father? Or did you forget to tell her about that too?", he asked in an angry tone. 

"Yes, I told her two years ago. Fox, I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you, but I just couldn't. It would have destroyed us both." she said meekly. 

Finally, he looked up with tears brimming on his lashes and spoke quietly, "Can I meet her soon?" 

"She is at home with my mother right now, but I know she will want to meet you. We can go get her in a little while so you can spend some time together, just the two of you," she said reaching out to touch his shoulder. 

"Dana, you hurt me, and you hurt our little girl more than you know, but I would like to start over. It's just going to take a little time, that's all. Our little girl, and you being here again with me, makes up for it," he said pausing for a brief second. Finally, he turned to face her again. "We did a great job making this little girl didn't we Dana? She is beautiful, just like her mother," he said with a small tearful smile. 

"And her father, Mulder.", she said as she took his hand and told him about the last seven years he had missed in her's and Kati's life.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jenna


End file.
